Tentang Kita
by Esther Artemisia
Summary: Ketika cerita tentang kita mulai terlupakan, masihkah tentang kita tetap ada? Mian, Na nggak bisa nulis summary


Na tahu ini melanggar Guidelines. Tapi please, sekali aja Na pingin publish cerita di sini. Sebelum bener-bener terlambat.

Thanks to my Est, yang udah ngizinin Na tetep menjajah akun ini. I love you baby :*

Then, buat unnie, umma, & nae Juliette :) Gomawo dukungannya.

Buat Oppadeul yang bersedia aku siksa di fic ini.

Of course, para reader.

Na tahu ini dah lewat, tapi Na baru bisa publish sekarang. Mian kalo judulnya nggak nyambung sama isi atau sama summary. Kelemahan terbesar Na -,-' But hope you like it :)

* * *

><p>Don't Like, Don't Read! I've warned you<p>

Super Junior belongs to SM Entertaiment

The member belongs to God, their family, their fans, and them self

* * *

><p>Est&amp;Na Proudly Present<p>

**~TENTANG KITA~**

* * *

><p>Satu-persatu kumasukkan foto yang sebelumnya menempel di dinding kamarku ke dalam sebuah kotak. Foto-foto sejak masa training, debut, show, penerimaan award, liburan, semua kenangan tentang super junior. Tanganku berhenti di foto terakhir, foto kita.<p>

_Only god know how much i love you_

Selama ini aku bertahan karena tahu kau akan pulang. Kau tahu, aku masih membersihkan tempat tidurmu setiap hari. Aku masih terdiam saat Wookie memasak makanan favoritmu. Juga masih memastikan ada satu kostum yang tersisa untuk berjaga-jaga jika kau mendadak pulang dan mengikuti show.

"Pabbo," gumamku. Tidak, aku tidak menangis. Aku sudah menangis saat kau pergi dan aku tidak akan menangis lagi. Aku takut kau datang saat aku menangis dan itu pasti membebani pikiranmu. Walaupun rasanya konyol jika aku masih memikirkan perasaanmu setelah kau pergi.

Padahal aku sudah tahu. Jujur, aku sudah sadar sejak kau melangkah keluar dari dorm pada hari itu. Aku hanya bergantung pada mimpi, pada khayalan yang semakin lama semakin membutakan mataku. Khayalan yang akhir-akhir ini mulai terganti dengan realita dan menamparku dengan begitu keras sehingga memaksaku bertemu dengan dunia nyata.

_I love you, i do. But it doesn't give me strength to endure._

Aku menutup mata dan kilasan memori berkelebat.

Kau dan senyumanmu. Mengulurkan buket mawar merah dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku. Tiga detik kemudian seluruh member, diawali oleh evil magnae, melempar kue tart ke arahku dan sukses membutku menjadi manusia krim. Kemudian kau memelukku, tak keberatan pakaianmu kotor oleh krim di sekujur tubuhku. Kau mencium keningku dan membisikkan betapa kau mencintaiku, betapa bahagianya dirimu melihatku tertawa. Tanpa kau tahu, aku berpikir betapa betapa beruntungnya aku memiliki seseorang seperti dirimu dalam hidupku.

Kau dan kemarahanmu. Di backstage, setelah bermacam-macam adegan fanservice dengan member lain, terutama Wookie dan Kyuhyun. Kau membentak Wookie yang menawarimu air minum. Kau bahkan hampir memukul Kyuhyun yang dengan santainya menjadikan adegan tadi sebagai bahan lelucon. Hampir, karena aku segera mencuri kecupan kecil di sudut bibirmu dan menenangkanmu yang sempat dibutakan cemburu. Jika tidak, aku yakin akan muncul masalah jika gameholic itu muncul di publik dengan memar akibat pukulanmu.

Kau dan sifat posesifmu. Aku baru saja memeluk Henry saat dia turun dari stage. Berhasil menyanyikan satu lagu secara solo untuk pertama kalinya dalam show meskipun sambutan para E.L.F tidak seantusias yang kita harapkan. Kau mendadak datang, menepuk kepala Henry sebelum menarikku ke dalam pelukanmu. Aku masih ingat ucapanmu, "Selamat, Henry. Tapi jauh-jauh sana, yang satu ini milikku." Henry sontak cemberut, kemudian nyengir lebar. "Udah tahu, kok," jawabnya. Dia lalu berbalik dan memeluk member lain dengan kegembiraan meluap. Sedangkan aku hanya diam dengan wajah yang pasti berwarna merah padam.

Kau dan sifat keras kepalamu. Saat minta maaf padaku dan melangkah pergi. Tak sekalipun menoleh apalagi merubah keputusanmu meski member lain membujukmu. Tak menghentikan langkahmu, apalagi berusaha mempertahankan diri meskipun pukulan Kyuhyun mendarat telak di wajahmu. Kau bahkan tak menghiraukan panggilan Ryeowook yang menangis memintamu kembali. Aku tidak mengatakan apapun, karena aku sudah kehilangan separuh kesadaranku saat kau mengatakan kau akan pergi.

_I miss you, but waiting for you makes me tired and makes me realize_

Aku membuka mata saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu dan suara Kyuhyun yang memanggilku. "Hyung, kau di dalam kan? Ada telepon untukmu."

Dasar magnae. Tapi se-evil apapun dia, tetap saja dia memenuhi janjinya padamu untuk menjagaku. Yah, setidaknya dia sudah berusaha. Aku menyimpan foto kita ke dalam dompet dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku. "Nuguseyo?" tanyaku sambil membuka pintu kamar.

Selama seberapa saat, dia seperti mempertimbangkan untuk memberitahuku. Namun kemudian diserahkannya telepon pararel padaku dan menggerutu. "Hyung ngomong sendiri saja. Jangan lama-lama, manajer hyung akan menjemput kita." Dia langsung berbalik pergi.

"Yobosseo?" sapaku.

Tidak ada sahutan.

"Halo? Masih ada orang di sana?"

Terdengar suara gemerisik pelan. "Heechul?"

Aku tercekat. Tidak sekalipun aku melupakan suaramu. "Bukan," bisikku. "Bukan yang itu."

"Chullie."

"Hannie." Satu isakan kering lolos dariku. Tanpa air mata. Bendungan yang kubangun selama kepergianmu ternyata terlalu kuat. Bahkan suaramu tidak mampu menghancurkannya.

"Kau berangkat hari ini kan?"

"Nee."

"Kau sudah melihat berita tentangku, kan?" suaramu melambat karena ragu. Kau masih mengkhawatirkan perasaanku. Padahal berita itu begitu menyakitiku, tapi entah kenapa, aku merasa tersanjung dengan perhatianmu.

"Nee, sudah."

Kita berdua terdiam. Canggung rasanya berbicara setelah sekian lama kita tidak bertemu. Ayolah, Hannie, katakan sesuatu. Tanyakan kabarku, kabar dongsaengdeul, atau apapun untuk membuat suasana tidak secanggung ini.

"Chullie, tentang berita itu,,"

"Tidak apa-apa," sergahku. "Chukkae."

Kau menghela nafas berat. "Apakah kau akan percaya jika aku berkata bahwa aku tidak melakukannya dengan kemauanku sendiri?"

Aku percaya apapun yang kau katakan. Bahkan jika kau mengatakan kiamat terjadi besok, aku percaya itu akan terjadi. "Apakah aku harus peduli? Itu bukan urusanku lagi." Sakit, dadaku terasa sesak. Aku hampir tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatku.

"Karena itu memang bukan keinginanku, Chullie."

Diam lagi. Tapi aku tahu, kita sedang berusaha mencari hal untuk menentramkan perasaan masing-masing.

"Apapun yang kita lakukan, tidak akan ada gunanya," bisikku.

_And when I hear your voice, I know I must face the world_

Aku ingat semua berita tentangmu. Terutama tentang pertunanganmu dan pernikahanmu yang tinggal hitungan minggu. Aku sudah bertahan sejak awal, aku masih bertahan bahkan setelah semua berita itu. Tapi sekarang, saat mendengar kau membicarakan hal itu, aku tahu sudah saatnya untuk menyerah.

"Aku mungkin tidak bisa menghadiri pernikahanmu. Mianhe."

"Jangan berbicara seolah aku mengharapkan pernikahan ini!" serumu penuh frustasi.

Aku hanya tersenyum getir. "Kau harus berbahagia, Hannie"

"Dan kau? Akankah kau juga berbahagia?"

"Entahlah. Tapi untuk sementara, aku akan terlindung dari dunia luar. Setelah itu, hanya tuhan yang tahu." Konyol, aku bicara seolah aku percaya tuhan itu ada.

"Hyung! Ayo berangkat!"

Aish, kau lihat, Hannie? Magnae kesayanganmu belum berubah. "Aku harus pergi."

"Tunggu."

"Hmm?"

Kau diam. Itu tidak menyenangkanku. Mungkin sedikit gila, tapi aku berharap kau mengucapkan kata-kata manis untuk menyemangatiku sebelum aku berangkat.

"Gomawo, untuk semuanya. Mianhe, karena sudah menyakitimu. Dan," Kau memberi jeda di tengah kalimatmu. "Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae."

_But when I face the world, it's over_

Hancur sudah pertahananku. Air mulai menetes dari sudut mataku. Aku bahagia, karena setelah sekian lama kita berpisah, kau masih mencintaiku. Tapi mendengarnya darimu yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi milik orang lain, hatiku rasanya terbetot sakit. Kau seharusnya tidak mengucapkan kalimat itu. Kita sama-sama tahu bahwa kalimat itu terlarang.

Tapi akal sehatku tidak pernah berjalan dengan benar jika bersama denganmu. "Nado, Saranghae." Segera kututup telepon dan terisak. Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun lagi darimu. Jika ini yang terakhir, aku ingin yang terakhir ku dengar darimu adalah ucapan cintamu.

Aku menghapus air mataku. Aku tidak boleh tampak cengeng di depan Kyuhyun. Aku segera maraih tas dan berjalan keluar kamar. Telepon yang kutinggal di dalam tak berdering lagi. Mungkin kau disana juga memutuskan untuk menyerah dan berhenti melukai hati.

"Ayo kita tunggu manajer di bawah."

Kyuhyun menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Mereka akan menjemput hyung dan Teukie hyung di kantor. Jadi kita pergi ke sana dengan mobilku."

"Tapi tadi kau bilang,,,"

"Mian, hyung."

Seketika aku mengerti. Dia ingin kita bicara, dia ingin kita saling mengerti, dia ingin kita mendapatkan kebahagiaan kita, dia ingin yang terbaik bagi kita.

"Kau tahu kan, hyung, kita dilarang berhubungan dengan 'orang luar'. Akan lebih baik jika kau berbicara dengannya sekarang, menyelesaikan semua masalah kalian. Aku tahu ini lancang, tapi ini untuk kebaikan kalian berdua."

Aku berbalik dan berjalan keluar dorm dalam diam. Kyuhyun mengekor di belakangku. Kami tetap diam selama perjalanan ke kantor. Bahkan kami tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun saat kendaraan yang akan membawaku dan Jungsoo hyung ke asrama tiba.

Satu per satu para member memelukku dan Jungsu hyung, mengucapkan selamat jalan dan serangkaian kalimat lain. Kyuhyun yang terakhir memelukku, dia mengucapkan kalimat yang membuatku terkejut.

_For now, just let the life goes on._

Dalam perjalanan menuju asrama, aku tersenyum kecil mengingat ucapan Kyuhyun.

'_Aku tahu kalian masih saling mencintai. Dan aku yakin di sana pun Hankyung hyung berusaha semampunya demi dirimu, hyung. Kau boleh mentertawakanku, tapi aku berharap kalian berbahagia.'_

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku dan tertawa pelan, merasa geli dengan ucapan uri magnae. Jungsoo hyung memperhatikan tingkahku. "Chullie-ah, gwenchana?"

"Nee, hyung." Senyum tipis masih terukir di bibirku. "Gwenchanayo."

Sudah saatnya kita mengakhiri cerita kita dan memulai sebuah cerita baru. Kita pasti akan berbahagia, Hannie. Meskipun kita menapaki jalan kita masing-masing. Aku tidak percaya tuhan, tapi kali ini saja, aku ingin percaya. Jika nanti Dia berkehendak lain, cerita kita pasti akan bertemu. Dan aku percaya, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin.

_But for some reason, I still believe_

* * *

><p>Mian buat typo dan kawan-kawannya<p>

Kata Est, awalnya fic ini kaya KangTeuk ya? Na nggak sengaja kalo gitu :)

Ada yang bersedia meninggalkan jejaknya? Hit the Review please_  
><em>


End file.
